The invention relates to a suitcase convertible to a vest, more particularly to a suitcase with multiple hinged edges which allow it to unfold into a single plane so that the suitcase may be worn as a vest. Normally, a suitcase is used for transporting things from one place to another, or for storing things. It is, therefore, common knowledge that a suitcase can not be worn as a vest. It is desirable to have a suitcase which can be adapted to serve as a vest comprising bullet-proof or non-bullet-proof material.